Its a Twin Thing
by prettypinkpeacock
Summary: halloo, evry1! im rewriting this story. the plot isnt going change much, tho! so plz readit! tanx!
1. The Last Year

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my character. **

**Pls don't flame! It's my first fanfic. U can give me suggestions, though. The first few italicized lines come from Lord of the Rings – the first book. So I'm not plagiarizing. **

Remus's POV

_To that, Frodo has no answer, and he was persuaded to mount Glorfindel's white horse. The pony was laden instead with a great part of the others' so they now marched. . . _

"Hey, c'mon, Moony! You've read that book for so long! We're almost at Hogwarts, and we haven't thought of a new first day prank yet!"

I looked up to see James glaring at me. He didn't notice when Sirius put fuzzy white bunny ears on his head.

I burst out laughing. "Hey! What's so funny? OY! (He just tried to run his hand through his hair, and he found the bunny ears) PADFOOT! I'm gonna KILL you! You better not have messed up my HAIR!"

"Prongs, mate, your hair couldn't get any messier than it already is!" I said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

Just then, a prefect knocked on the compartment door. "We've been waiting for the head boy and girl, but neither showed up. You're one, aren't you? Well, come on. We need to know what to do."

"Hey, guys, Lily's late too! Now THAT'S a first. I'll go remind her; Prongs, you can go to the front," I said with authority.

"Maybe Moony here should've been head boy, eh, Prongs! He's more responsible than _you_, anyway!"

That set all of us laughing, even James! After we settled down, James went to talk to the prefects, and I went to go find Lily.

After searching for a few minutes, I found her in a compartment in a different car.

"Hey Remus!"

"Hey, Lily. Did you forget that you had to go talk to the new prefects? They've been waiting for you guys."

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT! Bye, Remus, bye, Aurora!"

I looked around, and for the first time I noticed Lily's friend.

"Uhhhh… hi… ummmm….. I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you."

"Um… well…hi. I'm Aurora. Err….. are you… a friend of Lily's?"

"Um, yeah." Then I remembered. "Oh, you were in my DADA class, right? Yeah, you were really quiet. You look kinda different though." I couldn't help thinking that she looked a bit like James, with her black hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's cuz I used to have glasses, but my parents finally let me have contacts. And I got my braces off."

"Oh, well…. uhhhh…. you must be happy. Uhhh….. I have to go now." Why did she make me so nervous? "She's just another person," I said to myself. _Another very PRETTY person.. _said a voice inside my head. I pushed the thought away as I walked down the hallway to my compartment.

Aurora's POV

_Oh, well,_ I thought. _My last year. I'll never forget it. I've had SOOO many wonderful memories at this place. I wish I could relive it all. _My mind went back to the happiest day of my life, the day I received my letter…

Flashback:

_"Aurora, darling, can you get the mail, please?"_

_"Alright, mum!"_

_Hmm… the mail. Hey, a letter for me! _

_"Mummy! Daddy! I got a letter! I never get mail!"_

_"Come read it to us!" said my father. I looked down at the paper, 'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…'_

_I couldn't believe it! I had always loved reading about witches, and now I was going to BE one! I felt like my dream had come true…_

End Flashback.

"Aurora! Hey, Aurora!"

I looked up. Lily was looking at me, slightly annoyed.

"You could talk to me, you know. What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Oh, I was just remembering the day I got my letter. Aren't you sad that this is our last year at Hogwarts?"

Before Lily could answer, someone opened the compartment door. It turned out to be Remus. He looked straight at Lily, as if he couldn't see me. He probably just didn't notice me. Ah, well. I'm used to it anyway. If only I wasn't so shy all the time!

"Hey Remus!" Lily said.

"Hey, Lily. Did you forget that you had to go talk to the new prefects? They've been waiting for you guys."

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT! Bye, Remus, bye, Aurora!" Isn't that so unlike Lily? She forgot something important!

Remus noticed me, then. "Uhhhh… hi… ummmm….. I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you." He seemed like he didn't really want to talk to me. For some reason, I blushed.

"Um… well…hi. I'm Aurora. Err….. are you… a friend of Lily's? " _Oh my GOD! Did I just say that! Of course he is! Oh, he probably thinks I'm an IDIOT now!_ I thought. _Wait a minute. Why should I care? I don't like him. Right?_

Then he said, "Um, yeah. Oh, you were in my DADA class, right? Yeah, you were really quiet. You look kinda different though."

I thought desperately, and then I said, "Oh, yeah, that's cuz I used to have glasses, but my parents finally let me have contacts. And I got my braces off." Ugh, I sound like such a dork.

"Oh, well…. uhhhh…. you must be happy. Uhhh….. I have to go now." _He sounds like he wants to get away from me! Ohhh, what does he think of me! Why couldn't I talk normally around him? I don't think I can look at him again! I'd just DIE of embarrassment! _

**PLS REVIEW! Its my first fanfic, as u know, so pls don't flame! You can give me suggestions on what to write next, though, or for later on in the story. Thanx sooo much!**

**Thanks to californianchick (now american-born-confused-desi) and thepunkprincess, for helping me so much with my story! If my story is good at all, ALL credit goes to you two! well, most of it, anyway **

**BYE, until later! **

**_- Tara_**


	2. Hogwarts, our history, and a new prank!

**Im SOOO sorry it took so long to update, but I HAD to focus on school!! There are Johns Hopkins tests and finals and stuff.... So, ok, next chapter!!! U happi? Im happi. Okok, ill shut up now.**

**Disclaimer- I obviously don't own ANYTHING, 'cept my oc.**

ococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococo

Aurora's POV

Hogwarts slowly grew bigger, and more majestic.

I can't believe this is my last year!!! So many memories... 

"Hey!!! HEY!!!"

I looked up. Lily was glaring at me.

"This is the second time you've ignored me!!! First in the train, then in the carriage!! What's up?"

I felt bad. (I also still felt a little embarrassed, about my ranting in front of Remus.) I was supposed to be listening to her long story of how she didn't think she had enough information on her essay. Professor Binns set a limit of 30 inches, and apparently she couldn't fit everything in it.

"I'm sorry!! It's just... I love the way Hogwarts looks on the first day. I'll miss it so much!!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll miss it too. God, I'm hungry!! Can't the Thestrals go any faster?"

I laughed. Nowadays, Lily was always hungry.

The doors of the Great Hall opened to a wonderful sight. All the tables had been decorated with the houses colors, and the entire hall had welcoming ribbons the colors of the houses. I sat down, and waited for the sorting to begin.

Professor McGonagall started to read the names. The first years looked so scared!!!

"Hey, Aurora, remember when we first came to Hogwarts? Were we really that scared?"

"No way!! Hogwarts isn't _that_ scary..."

"Not unless the Marauders are there!!" That made us laugh.

"Lils," I said after a while, "are you sleepy? I am." I knew her answer.

"No, duh!!"

rlrlrlrlrlrrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Remus's POV

"Prank. Prank. This shouldn't be so hard!! Padfoot, help me." James seemed to be a bit... distressed.

"Has the Great Prongs finally run out of ideas?" "OY!! Padfoot, that was NOT funny!!!" James can be scary when he's angry, but right now he just looked annoyed. I think I knew what was on his mind. Lily just walked into the Hall. I noticed that Aurora was behind her. _Can she see me? _I thought_. I hope not. I must have looked like an idiot stuttering like that...._

"Hey, Moony, you gonna stand there gaping all night, or do ya want ta eat??" stupid Wormtail. Always hungry. For cheese, usually...

"Coming, coming." I wasn't about to skip out on dinner!! Even after all of those Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, I was still hungry. Was it something about traveling...?

We sat down at our table, and James saw Snape. He smiled, and I knew that smile. I wondered what he was going to pull on him. "Prongs? Whatcha plannin' now?"

He grinned. "Remember that old orange dye in your trunk? The one that stains _anything_? I think Snape's gonna get a nice perm..."

memememememememememememememememememememememememememe

**ok, like my chappie? That's not the only thing the Marauders are going to do to Snape, though. Wait and see. I know its short, but I don't know what to write!!! I need ideas. I need reviews AND suggestions from 5 different peeps before I update next!! Muahahaha! Oki doki, seeyalata... - Tara**

**Tanx to:**

**Notdapunkprincess- ur da BEST!! Tanx 4 all the help**

**American-born-confused-desi- tanx 4 being my best friend. Call me, k? u need to help me w/ my next chapter...**

**Peachyprach**- hi!!! U should write a story. have u written 1 on fictionpress yet? U should. U really r a good writer!!!

**Bighearted fan**- how do you update so often? Im glad u do, though!!

**The Soaring Falcon**- tanx 4 reviewing!!

**Sumrandumperson**- it _is_ my first. Tanx!!

**Devlin Rose**-I AM continuing, whaddya tink, dimwit?? I dint mean that...

**Sweet Sarcasm**- Tanx 4 reviewing mine!! I LOVE ur penname and ur stories!! I want to start a KaguraxKyo fanfic later, does that sound good?

**xxginnyfanxx**- im glad u tink Aurora's cool!! U seem to be the only person, though.:) Aurora's really supposed to be shy, and emerging now. I sort of based her on me. (sort of) tanx for reviewing!!

luvyapeeps- Tara


	3. Old Times and New

"**Adeste Fidelis (Oh come all ye faithful. In the original Latin words.)…. GUESS WHAT! Its almost Christmas! Presents, presents, PRESENTS! Hahaha! And a new chapter 4 u…. so thank me! By reviewing! And, more importantly, UPDATING UR OWN STORIES! Especially seraphangel… u haven't updated in a while. Yeah. So, what was I sayin? Oh yeah! BACK TO THE STORI! RR, ppl, RR.**" **Wow. I wrote this chapter so long ago. Guess I forgot to post. U guys should start sending me reminders. Seriously!**

Rlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

Remus's POV

"Wait a minute! How can Snape get a perm? There aren't any hair salons here." Stupid Wormtail. Again.

"Jeez, Wormtail, how dense can u get? I meant _we_ put orange die in Snape's _shampoo_!" Sirius _can_ be a little harsh, but I don't think Peter got it.

"oooohhhhh….. I knew that." No you didn't….

"Uhh, Prongs? Does Snape even _have_ shampoo?"

"Good point, Moony. Lets find out, shall we?"

"How? We cant get in there…."

" You are talking to the FAMOUS James, Moony …. And u know what we're famous for!"

"Make that _infamous_, Potter." Uh oh. Enter Lily, with her rages, snide comments, and… Aurora? _Oh yeah… they're best friends. Maybe I'll have a better chance to talk to her…. Wait, what?_

cocococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococococ

Aurora's POV

"Aurora? Remember how we became friends? I think that was the _best_ day of my life."

"Yeah…." How could I forget?

Flashback

_It was my first year. I was about to put on the sorting hat, when I heard someone from the Slytherin table yell, "Hey, Shorty! Watch out for the scorpions!"_

_Being the naïve little kid I was, I screamed. The Hall erupted in laughter. I looked down in embarrassment, and quickly put the hat on, glad that it shielded my eyes from the crowds of snickering students. _

_Suddenly, my heart was beating. The hat had sorted me into Gryffindor! I'd heard it was the best house, but I'd never expected to be IN it! I temporarily forgot my embarrassment, and ran to the Gryffindor table. Seeing them still snickering, with the exception of a few from Gryffindor, I lowered my head, by face hot and tears threatening to spill. _

_I sat next to a girl who looked nice, and wasn't laughing. The food appeared on the plates, and almost instantly, the snickering stopped. With everyone busy eating, my embarrassing incident was soon forgotten. Tentatively, I looked up. The girl next to me smiled, and said, "Hi! My name's Lily Evans. I saw what happened. Those Slytherins should really get a life. See that guy over there? The cute one with the messy black hair? He told me that Slytherin is the worst house. Now I see why. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"_

"_Aurora. Oh, wow! I've never seen so much food in one place! I wonder who makes it…"_

" _I don't know… but I'm sleepy now. Do you want to see our dorms?"_

"_Sure!'_

End Flashback

"Yeah… I guess that was the reason you became shy, right? At least, that's how everyone else sees you. I know you better!"

"Uh huh! But this year, I want to change. Or at least try…"

"Hey, those guys are planning something! And as head girl, I need to stop them. Even though one of them is the head boy."

"Uhhh…" "Come on!"

"You are talking to the FAMOUS James, Moony …. And u know what we're famous for!" oh, WE know!

"Make that _infamous_, Potter." Perfect timing, Lily. _Oh, Remus just looked at me! Maybe I can talk……. What am I thinking? Maybe I need to sleep…_

I wonder what will happen tomorrow?

memememememememememememememememememememememememememememe

**like mi wonderful chapter? I kno, I need a better plot. But don't worry, next chapter is a prank on Snape! This should be fun….**

**Thank u, reviewers! Wow, im so happi! This is wonderful! Sooo many reviews! (and all u real writers out there who get 200 reviews r like w/e. but it's a big deal 4 me!)**

**Tank u, every1! **

**- Luv, Tara**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey vry1. im SO SORRY I haven't updated in like… a yr. wow, that's pathetic. nywyz, this story's going nowhere, so im rewriting it. Im starting it earlier, and itll b mostly in Aurora's pov. I might do remus's pov once in a while, tho. k, I hope itll b good… n ill make the chapters long! I promise! Oki doki, thank u SO much for reading this…


End file.
